1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and more particularly, to a simple structure of storage rack, which is inexpensive to manufacture and practical for holding a box or a set of bags stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, people usually use a box to keep cap-like products (such as coffee balls, milk balls, coffee mate balls). The box has a bottom access hole through which a person can pull each individual storage item out of the box. When taking one storage item out of the box, the user must hold the box with one hand and then pull one storage item out of the box with the other hand. Further, when storing bagged products, such as tea bags or coffee bags in a box, the bagged products may be not arranged in a good order for convenient service.